


Aftermath

by james



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Prompt Response, Vignette, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: Afterwards, there is Pepper.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



> For theladyscribe's prompt, Tony/Pepper, forever in the aftermath

Tony doesn't know where he is -- he just started walking, not seeing anything around him until he just sat down. He doesn't know how long he's been staring at nothing, but now he looks. He's sitting on a bench, so at least he's not in the middle of absolutely-fucking nowhere, but he doesn't have any idea where he is. It's okay, if there's a bench there's people, and if there's people, FRIDAY will find him.

He doesn't think he has his phone, no way of calling for someone to get him, but that's okay. He'll go, soon, and find someone who will let him make a call. The thought of standing up from the bench is too overwhelming still, so he doesn't. 

A car pulls up nearby and he looks. It's Pepper. Of course it's Pepper. He feels his heart beat, like he doesn't think he's felt since before the arc reactor, since before he came to himself and realised what he was, since the first time he woke up and saw her actually there beside him. 

She doesn't say anything as she walks over, smiles at him watching, then sits down beside him and takes his hand. She squeezes it and he feels his heart beat a second time. Something inside him untangles, just a bit, because no matter how fucking lost he is right now, Pepper is beside him.

He continues to sit there and look at the grass and Pepper doesn't say anything. She sits with him and waits, and Tony takes a long breath. He takes another, then another, and soon he realises that he is just sitting there, breathing, and holding her hand. He finally looks at her.

Pepper smiles at him. "Are you ready to go home?" she asks.

He nods, but, "Do I even have--" He stops because he can't remember the extent of the destruction. He doesn't want to know, not yet. Tomorrow he'll have to rebuild -- everything, with all of his money and resources and favors and inch of himself, but for now he doesn't want to face it.

Pepper just says, "You will always have a home." She leans in and kisses him, and he knows exactly what she's saying. He holds her hand and they sit.


End file.
